Forum:Personal / community 'card' idea
Following on from central wikia forum, ::Prelim example at sca21:Sustainable Community Action:Community and networking Philralph 15:17, 1 July 2007 (UTC) :::Looks like a good idea. I'll go make up a Template or two and see how i can incorperate them. Maybe we can have tons of different styles. Check out my userpage to see what I'm thinking of doing. WillSWC 21:06, 30 June 2007 (UTC) ::::Sounds good to me, I think the more templates and themes the better as it would allow people from the likes of Myspace to get involved without learning wikitext.--Drawde83 22:22, 30 June 2007 (UTC) :::::Of course. It's be absolutely much better then MySpace because you have Nearly Unlimited Freedom with how you do your pages if you really know what your doing. And if you don't there will be tons of easy templates for you to use. WillSWC 22:24, 30 June 2007 (UTC) whats the progress on this just think we need to build up a bit of momentum here. Is there anything I can do for this Idea--Drawde83 23:12, 9 July 2007 (UTC) :Well i haven't been working on this idea much. If you wanna try and design a template feel free. WillSWC 00:13, 10 July 2007 (UTC) ::I've been testing out the idea on w:c:sca21, prelim example as per link above, i.e. SCA CAN, partly as all the images I needed were there already. I've drafted a sort of template {my wiki editing skills are highly limited - I just tend to copy stuff without necessarily knowing, or even wanting to know, too much about what I'm doing or why stuff works) which I'll put here, as something to start off with, and make a start on some editing of it. There's also a very basic guidelines sort of page, which would need improving to include more useful help stuff, which can be copied over, or left as a link to the sca page. I thought of trying a CAN (Community and networking) page for the whole of wikisocial to start with, then at some point I want to try and encourage one for anyone interested or involved with the wikia in Society Gardens Philralph 08:57, 11 July 2007 (UTC) :::First 2 pages - project:CAN, Project:CAN 2 now set up Philralph 09:09, 14 July 2007 (UTC) :::: Created a CAN card template check it out at User:Drawde83/CAN I'll see if I can change it so that the template call is optional.--Drawde83 10:07, 14 July 2007 (UTC) Inspiration heres some Ideas I had (if no-one does them I may get to them later) * CAN card with vital stats template:infobox * You could create a short questionaire and then the card could list that users answers Any other Ideas? --Drawde83 23:51, 19 July 2007 (UTC) :One similar idea is location flags (flagicons), see for example my CAN card on project:CAN. other ideas that there may be some interest in - similar icons for zodiac signs, Chinese horoscope signs. (?) Philralph 20:55, 21 July 2007 (UTC)